


One Crazy Night with Sonny Quinn

by MirandaForever



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Military, Navy, One Night Stands, Reader-Insert, Requested, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bravoteam, navyseal, sonnyquinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaForever/pseuds/MirandaForever
Summary: This is a reader requested Smut Fic with one of Bravo Favs, Sonny Quinn. A chance meeting leads to a drunken night of lust for our reader.
Relationships: Sonnyquinn - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Can I buy you a drink?

T **his is a requested Smut Fic for a reader and Sonny Quinn so comes with a Big NSFW Warning. Its a lust filled night of passion ahead**.

So please don't read if its not your thing.

**Chapter 1**

_I'm bored!_ Checking the time. _Fuck, he's late... again!_

My sigh is so loud that my chest hurts, or that might be the tightness of this shirt as the buttons pull across my chest. _Wonder if I should undo a couple of buttons?_  
Okay, so I just have to hope my breast don't spill out. _C'mon on Sarah, just give up on him. Your Momma's right he's no good for you._ Picking up my purse and climbing down from the stool. _I'm going home!_

As I walk toward the bar exit, I am not thinking about anything except what an asshole he is. And then POW! I collide with what feels like a brick wall. "Uh.... Geez!" I look down, my clean white shirt it's now covered in brown wet beer. "Shit..."

"Oh, my lord... I am so sorry ma'am. Here let me... " this large hand wipes at my breasts dabbing, indelicately, making it worse.

"What the fu...." My voice trails off, looking up at the stranger - a well-built man, baseball cap, scruffy beard, deep blue eyes - staring down at me.

"Oh hell... I'm so sorry. I did not see you there. My bad." he smiles.

I've almost forgotten about my shirt as the soft southern tones of his Texan drawl fill like harmony in my ears. My heart leaps and I smile like a fangirl on heat. "That's okay... " I gush, my voice gaspy and dry. I can't stop looking at him. _Oh hell..._

"Here let me get you a drink, say sorry."

"No, I'm leaving!" _Wait.. what the fuck Sarah. Are you crazy did you see him? He's buying you a drink and you're leaving? Gurl, check yourself here!_ I frown straightening my skirt brushing my hair back trying to act like the grown-ass woman I am. _Right, now get your cute little butt back to the bar - with him!_ I'm done berating myself.

"No, please don't go. I feel so goddamn bad, I went an' ruined your shirt an' probably your date?"

"My date?" I frown, looking up confused. "What date?"

"Hell, ya'll be dressed up so nice, I just guessed you must be on a date. I mean, a girl like you has gotta have a date for sure... right?"

"Oh, um..." I stutter. Thinking fast. _Do I want him to know I've been stood up... again?_

Jimmy - sales rep, promises me the earth - never delivers. How many times have I given that guy a chance? And how many bars have I stood in where he's failed to show? "Okay... sure! I'll have a drink with you" I grin like a Cheshire cat waiting for Alice to get back from wonderland. and I gasp trying to swallow my nerves. The electricity of being up close to him buzzes through every vein in my body. A thudding pulse I can feel in the bud at the core between my legs. My panties feel wet and there's this buzz of excitement I haven't felt before. _It's just a drink - be calm._ I remind myself.

"Okay...great!" A huge smiles break across his face and he turns around gesturing me to the bar. "Can I get two beers ..." he orders for us. I don't really drink beer but I'm not going to argue. Anything this man wants to buy me to drink - I'm drinking it like nectar.

I'm mesmerized as I look at him. His rolled-up sleeves exposing his huge muscled biceps. _This man is strong. I'm betting this guy could hold me against a wall and fuck me just like you see in the movies?  
  
SARAH!!_ _Will you stop that!_ My mother's voice enters my head.  
  
 _What the hell am I thinking?_ He's just buying a drink, an apology for the light brown yeast smelling liquid staining the front of my shirt.

As he hands me the beer I smile. A meek quiet "Thank you!" works its way from my lips.

He smiles "You're welcome ma'am!"

There's an awkwardness to his words, but I swear his eyes are checking me out - at least I hope they are. I smile watching his gaze work its way down my body. He's definitely checking my ass. I can feel the stare working its way around the curves and I shift nervously sideways - just to give him a little more of a view. And that's when I notice that the two top buttons of my shirt are still undone, it's gaping wide open, and everyone can see the flesh of my breasts squashed, spilling over the cups of my push-up, white lace bra.

He's smiling. He noticed it too. But I can see from his expression that he's unsure whether to tell me or just carry on enjoying the view.

"You know... " he coughs politely "you might wanna fix ya shirt." He turns to the side smiling as I hastily, but reluctantly, fix the buttons. "So, wass ya name?"

"Who me? " I frown. _Oh, for God's sake Sarah, get a grip, of course_ ** _you_** _, it's you he's standing here with so stop acting like a complete novice at this ... you're not!_ "Sarah... my name is Sarah!"

"Okay... " he nods, smiling as he sips his beer. My eyes focus on his mouth - his lips wrapped around the glass bottle. "Sonny... that's me!" he smiles again. "So what you do Sarah, I've not seen you in here before, have I?"

"Oh um... I just work... " my voice trails off as over his shoulder two more faces appear. They too are large and well-built guys. One has blonde messed up curls and a very cute smile. He grins at me and then orders a drink the other darker guy - he's quieter just offering a "Hello.." as he reaches for the beer, I notice a wedding ring and I smile back.

"Oh um... Sarah, this here is Clay... Ray, they work with me" he smiles again.

"Work with you?" _Oh my god, what kind of work could he do where they all look like this?_ My brain rattles through jobs. Then feeling dumb I ask. "Are you in the military... Navy, something like that?"

"Yeah, Navy... " he smiles "I get you another drink?"

I didn't realize how nervous I was, and the fact I'd sipped my way through his whole bottle while we've stood here. "Um, I'm good thanks." My mouth answers before my brain processes what I've said. "I have to get off, soon."

"Oh um... sure. I guess your meetin' someone. You have a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Um, no...," I sigh loudly, feeling embarrassed. "Truth? I was supposed to meet someone but looks like he stood me up." I smile.

"He stood you up? Oh, my lord why the hell'd he do that?" he frowns with a look of genuine surprise on his face. "Geez... he needs his head readin' but then that means, you free to have another drink with me?"

"Well yeah, I guess so," I laugh "Look, I just have to use the ladies' room - clean-up, excuse me."

"Sure, thing" He smiles. The grin spreading across his face is warm and inviting.

He puts me at ease and bonus is he's just so damn cute and... _sexy as hell!_ I'm trying to imagine what it would be like for him to snake those big strong arms around my waist, have his hand caress the curve of my butt while the other fondles gently between in the soft folds between my legs all while he holds me - naked, tight against his own bare-fleshed muscled chest. _I_ cough shaking those thoughts from my mind. But... _play this right girl and you just might find out._ I smile, taking myself off to the bathroom to tidy my hair and makeup. _Oh yeah, maybe Jimmy not showing up tonight was the best thing that could have happened to me!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(This was a reader requested story... )**

**Contains Mature themes - smut so you're warned.**

**My Night with Sonny.**

The beer is certainly flowing down my throat - a little too easily. Perhaps I should slow down because having to hurl, that would not be a great look right now, especially in front of these guys.

"Hey, you wanna another beer?" He asks and as stupid as it is, I can't refuse him.

"Um..., yeah sure. Thanks!" I give my best drunken teasing smile. " _What in the hell are you doing you're gonna throw up! No, it's okay ... Shhh! It will be fine...,. he wants to buy me a beer and what? You want me to say no? Hmmm..."_ I berate my own inner voice - sometimes she is just too darn sensible for her own good. Tonight, is for wicked, wild me - no inhibitions. Tonight, I'm gonna go with it.

"Would you like to play pool?" He smiles, tipping his cap backwards, and I get a better look at his eyes - as they work their way over my body.

 _Oh my god... he is just to die for! -_ I smile. "Sure. Why the hell not?!" _-Not that you actually know how to play pool. You want to look an idiot in front of him? Then go right ahead - NO! Will you just shut the hell up!_ "You know um, Sonny, maybe not. I'm not very good, in fact, I'm not good at all. I can't really play, sorry."

"That's okay, I can show you?" he grins, his gorgeous lips calling to me. "I mean, if you wan' me to?"

"Yeah! Oh, yeah sure. Yeah I do!" - _Hell can you sound more desperate?_

"Good, let's go!"

~ # # # ~

"Okay, so you hold this...," he hands me the cue and immediately my innuendo radar goes off with an alarming beep in my head. The beers are lowering my inhibitions as I now giggle like a school girl.

"Like this?"

"Okay.... kinda. But you need to grip it a more firmly. Wrap your hands around here.. - _tighter!_ " He smiles watching as I take the cue in hand and grip my fingers nervously around where he shows me, teasingly he grins, staring at me." Oh, honey you're a natural"

"Really?" I smile, certain he's flirting with me - though it may be the Budweiser messing with my thoughts. Leaning myself over the table I hit at the ball, missing the one I meant to hit and pocketing the cue ball. "Okay that wasn't' supposed to happen, right?"

"Hey, don't worry you just need to get a smoother action get a tighter grip and don't rush things. Take it slow. Good things take time." I watch, him sipping his beer -smiling at me over the lip of the bottle he then winks. "Go ahead, do it again."

I sigh, then taking the ball back to the start I smile and this time, and pushing my ass out a little more, I lean forward and hit the ball. I strike it right but just don't get it in the pocket.

"Hey, that's better. You know, you have a natural rhythm."

"Really?" I frown. "I think you're just saying that, because it didn't go in the right direction at all." My girlish giggle making even me smile. Now, I concentrate my focus watching as he leans over and takes his shot - potting the ball where he meant to. To be honest I don't care if he misses a thousand times all I'm looking at is his muscular bicep and the way it flexes as he moves. Imagining it wrapped around my body.

"Hey.... so, Sonny, we're goin' now, catch you later."

"Oh, okay! Hey Clay, I'll catch up with ya's tomorra, buddy!"

"Yeah you have a good one!"

My heart beats faster watching the sly wink and nod his friend gives, but also wondering if now that they are going, he'll want to leave too - alone. I glance at my watch. It's late. "Shit!" I take a breath before looking again and smile.

"Okay so you're up again." He hands me the cue and I curl my fingers around it. "Let me show you how to hold it this time. So, you get the right feel of it. I'll get you in a good position."

 _Oh my god seriously ... he's flirting with me now I know it._ The way he's teasing, it's making me flush with excitement and I can feel the black lace panties, I chose for going out in, are starting to get damp just from the sound of his voice. His hushed Texan tone in my ear over my shoulder as he leans around me from behind. Pressing his body close, taking my hands in his helping me hold the cue.  
My eyes glaze over I'm not even looking at the balls, all I can feel are his - pressing against my butt. Those panties of mine now wet through with my want for him. "I want you!" _Oh my god, did you say that out loud?_

"Okay, there you go... you got it in. Did if feel good?"

"Oh... it felt amazing! Sorry I mean, yeah...yeah it was good fun! Thanks." I blush.

"So.." He now checks the time on his watch, and seeing the bartender clearing up he frowns, "I guess I should get you home then?"

"What? Get me home? Sorry... I don't understand." I gulp nervously wondering if I've misread what he said.

"I should get you a cab... Uber, a ride home? I mean I don't wanna assume... but would you like me to give you a ride?"

"You want to give me a ride? Hell yeah!!" _oops! Just calm down_. My mouth speaking on behalf of my body. We're up to each other now and he brushes the stray curl of my hair off my face.  
I smile, and he smiles, then without warning - his lips brush against mine.

"Thank you, I've had a real good time this evening." He grins.

"Oh, me too." I smile. Then doing something I never do, but the heat of the moment is overwhelming, well that might just be the beer clouding my judgement, I lean in and kiss him. My hand grabs at the back of his head, expecting rejection -it doesn't come. Instead his tongue reciprocates, finding its way to the back of my throat. And as we part the kiss I'm desperate to do it again. And my words choke in my gullet, but I force them out. "You wanna come back to mine?" _What the hell? you hardly know this guy! ... Listen, just shut up!_

"Y 'all wan' me ta come back to your place?"

"Mm-hmm," I nod. " I mean if you want to. I had good time and..."

"Hell yeah! You know you're damn hot and I was thinkin' you wouldn't wanna see me after this.. kinda boring date."

"Boring? This? No, no this has been, great! I, well but I mean I don't want you to think that I invite every guy back after a first date but just, I really like you." _There you said it. Do or die!_

"I like you too and I feel like we connected. So, you wanna do some more connectin'?"

"Oh, yeah... yeah I do!"

~ # # ~

I can't get the key in the door to my apartment quick enough. I can feel his hand gripping my waist as his tongue explores my mouth and twist around not wanting to break contact, desperately trying to get the door open.

I can feel him behind me, his large wanting hardness against my butt, pulling my hips closer he grinds his groin against me - I can feel exactly what he wants. He grins as the door opens and we step inside, me grappling for the light switch.

He sighs, hesitating, before again pressing his lips onto mine. I can't stop grinning, the wet flooding between my legs I don't think I could feel anymore turned on than I am right now. Looking at him, our eyes locked against each other, I'm consumed by lust. He smiles his hands fisting my hair, gripping handfuls, and raking his fingers through it.

"Oh... you are gorgeous!" he sighs in that soft drawl of his. Setting my belly on fire. Grappling with my hand around the back of his neck I drag him against me, and we kiss more urgently a want as my tongue massages his, before he fills my entire more his beard softly massaging my chin. "Oh yeah!"  
  
His fingers I feel them curled around my waist, sliding down slowly over my hip then under the curve of my butt - he grips it tight. His hand, pulling at the hem of my skirt then pulling at the back zipper he deftly undoes it and drops it to the floor.

" _Mmmm....,"_ I groan. Stood here in my white shirt and just my panties I smile. Stepping back as he reaches out to me. I brush his hand away, but his fingers grab in the small of my back pulling me against him, before they find their way just inside the lacy elastic edge of my panties.

He groans. His pants fill with a throbbing hardness that he can't stop and then I feel myself falling backward onto the bed. His mouth feels its way gently down my neck onto my chest while his hand kneads against the lace fabric covering my breasts. He groans again. "Mmmm... " His eyes following his hand, pulling at my bra strap dropping it gently onto my shoulder - then expertly he slips his hand behind my back and deftly unclips it one swift movement.

I can't help but groan - with a loud murmur. The warm soft of his mouth against my flesh. Sucking with a gentle biting motion – one that's unique to him - one he's perfected. Then he's back. His mouth grabbing my lips and his tongue, kissing passionately - absorbing every moment with me. Enjoying it.

I hold him back to look him in the eyes. "Sonny... you sure you want to do this?" I can feel the sigh hoping he doesn't change his mind, but I don't want him to regret being with me. The wetness between my legs too much to bear

"Hell yeah. I wanted to do this from the minute I saw you sat in that bar. You know I kept hopin' your date wouldn't show up." He smiles. "I'm just so glad he didn'"

"But...."

"Shhh.... quiet. You know you're so damn beautiful..." he strokes his hand from my cheek, down my arm to my breasts where he peels away my bra.

Now I'm laid here exposed to him. Naked under his body waiting and wanting him to take me. And all I can do is gasp excitedly. His touch is so gentle for the tough guy he is, and I can still feel his breath warm against my neck.

"Sonny..." I gasp in longing again. I want – hell I need - him to take me. Fill me. Have sex with me. But before I can tell him he's back kissing - his tongue tasting me, firm and deep thrusts. I can't get enough, and I grasp at his head, while he's tugging his underpants down I can feel his movement but the whole time he never breaks away from kissing. His mouth locked on mine. Then his fingers curl around my sides of my panties and pulling he snaps them - I don't care because now his fingers are where the black lace sat moments ago and where they were rubbing my clit it's now the stroke of his fingertips, teasing circles around the pert little nub - begging him for release.

His mouth leaves mine and I groan but it becomes even louder as his teeth tease gently at my nipple instead. "Oh god....!" I cry out the feeling is so intense. "Oh ... oh Please Sonny, just fuck me!" I can't believe I said that so wantonly and desperate but thats just how he's making me feel. Wanty and needy for his touches.

His large strong hand slides down my hip then cups around my butt "Hell... I need you!" he smiles.

Then he's on top of me, his strong arms holding his weight above me, my hand finding its way down to his hardness and just like with the pool cue I tease my fingers, wrapping them around his firm length. He's big. It momentarily takes me by surprise, but it also makes my body tense with excitement. I'm going to feel this. I'm going to experience a real fuck from a real man. "Oh ..... mmmm!" I can't contain the feelings it gives me.

He smiles as his cock fills to its full potential under the touch of my fingers as I guide him to my entrance. Then with a heavy thrust of his hips he's inside me - filling me.  
He grinds closer pushing and stretching my hole until he fills me, ball deep. Then rocking back, he pulls backwards before pumping again. His mouth is still teasing at my straining nipple and his fingers playing with my clit. I'm in ecstasy and he's going to make me cum very soon.  
My body flushes with hot amber excitement as he lifts his chin watching me - smiles. Then he slams his body hard against mine. The fullness of his cock filling me, and I just explode. "Oh........ oh hell!" I grip my fingers against his back pulling him as buries his dick deep inside me.  
There's a rush of adrenaline and I can't breathe panting my whole-body teeters on the edge of orgasm then his mouth sucks my ferociously at my breast and I explode against him panting and sobbing - gasping for air, the feeling euphoric.

"Fuck!!!" is all I can say. This is everything I imagined an orgasm should be but had never properly experienced. "Oh fuck.... huh!!" I can't breathe. I can see him smile but not ending it there he somehow manages to move - flipping me on to my stomach, grabbing my hips he hitches my ass in the air then he's behind me and finding his position again he settle the full length of his cock deep into my soaking wet pussy. Then using all his strength and power he pumps against me and I can hear his gasping and cussing for breath. His body rocking against mine.

Burying my head in the pillow to support myself I thrust my hips back against him. His fingers are again on that small pleasure spot and though I never imagined it would happen his pumping moves are already working me towards another orgasm. The closer he gets me the more I pant with a longing. "Oh god! Oh yeah..." I gasp selfishly I want to come again so desperately. And replacing his fingers with my own I circle my hot little nub while he grips both of his large hands around my hips – fucking me so hard and deep.

"Oh.... Ge'ez!" I hear him groan. Then everything stops and all that can be heard is my low moaning whine as exhausted I cum against my hand. He pants unloading all his cum inside me. "Mmmm...." He moans enjoying the last moments of our sex. Before collapsing beside me.

Both a sweaty, wet mess of chest heaving bodies. The air filled with the scent of our fuck.

Then contentedly, I spoon my back against him. My butt tucked against his groin as he wraps his big strong around my waist and pulls me close. Kissing my neck before we close our eyes and fall asleep.

Me - thinking of my one night with Sonny Quinn.

~ # # ~

**If you like my stories and want more Smut, Werewolves and Military stuff - check out my new book series available pre order on amazon (3 oct release) :-)**

**Miranda McGuire -[Wolf Team Attraction ](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B08JKPW6KS)book 1 /3**


End file.
